This invention relates to hinges used for pivotally coupling a plurality of component parts, such as toilet seat components, comprising a pivotal cover lid and pivotal toilet seat ring.
In the conventional toilet seat the cover lid and seat ring are hinged together and semi-permanently bolted to the toilet bowl unit. As a result, these members cannot be routinely removed from the toilet bowl unit for cleaning and sanitizing.
In addition, the prior art hinges utilized for the purpose of mounting a toilet seat assembly to a toilet bowl comprise many individual parts, some of which are more prone to deterioration or breakage due to water corrosion or continual usage than others. Replacement of the defective individual parts is impossible due to the fact that the hinge assembly is sold as a complete unit. The same condition exists in the replacement of the toilet seat ring which usually deteriorates from normal use before any other component of the seat assembly. In this case its replacement is impossible because the lid and seat must be purchased as a complete assembled unit.
Another disadvantage prevelent in the current state of art is the need in a majority of households to convert the conventional adult toilet bowl to a child's facility by the cumbersome attachment of a small adaptive seat or device to accommodate small children who are in the process of toilet training. Such devices are difficult to store conveniently when not in use due to their size and need for immediate accessibility.